


Citrus

by deecherrywolf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is having a hard time sleeping except when Hinata is by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Citrus

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where I was going with this... but it was fun to write? I'm sure the whole 'scent' trope has been done before as well as them sleeping together. But oh well! Enjoy!
> 
> This is set a year in the future.

_He felt at peace._

_At peace in a field of flowers, a bowl of peeled orange beside him – something he must have ate while lounging in the warmth of the sun. He drowsily looked over at the flowers – noting their white petals. Daisies. He looked to his other side to see orange hair. The person beside him was sleeping soundly, their lips wet with the juice of oranges that had been devoured earlier. Juice that he suddenly had a desire to lick off._

“Kageyama! Hinata!”

Kageyama's eyes snapped open, lifting his head up quickly. He winced at the sensation that ran through his neck at twisting it up so sharply, but he looked over to see Ennoshita giving him a bemused look, his brows raising. “Time to wake up, we're back at the school.”

Kageyama nodded to his captain, glancing over at Hinata who was still sleeping soundly, his head resting against Kageyama's shoulder. Kageyama stared at him a little while, particularly his lips, before roughly moving his shoulder blade – knocking Hinata off and causing him to snort himself awake.

“Wake up dumbass.”

“'M awake!”

Hinata wiped at a line of drool that had leaked out the side of his mouth which caused Kageyama to look at his sleeve in distaste.

Hinata had drooled on him in his sleep. He sighed as he got off the bus, feeling Hinata's presence close behind him. It was already dark out, which made Kageyama's tired body feel even more tired. He responded with a wave to Ennoshita, Tanaka, and Nishinoya as he headed home, Hinata right beside him – talking animatedly about the practice match they had.

Once Kageyama made it home, he was more than ready for bed. The late practice matches in Tokyo were beginning to wear him down a bit with getting home later than usual. After his nightly rituals, he was eager to get into bed, sliding under his covers and closing his eyes, ready to fall asleep.

Only sleep didn't come to him. Instead, he tossed and turned fretfully. His eyes would snap open and he would grumble angrily to himself. He sat up in defeat, glaring over at the clock in his room and then to his volleyball. He picked it up and laid back down – tossing and catching the ball in the air until he passed out.

\- - -

“Whoa! What happened to you?”

Kageyama grumbled, his eyes narrowing at Tanaka, who was looking at him with a look that was a crossbreed of concern and amusement. The amusement only made Kageyama feel pissed. He huffed, grumbling a 'Nothing' as he walked closer towards the gymnasium. His head felt full of cotton and his eyes were raw and felt as if they had gasoline in them. He hadn't slept much last night, the few times he had managed had only lasted an hour or two before he woke up once more. It was frustrating.

He blinked as a black and orange blur ran past him; he narrowed his eyes and gave chase. He may be tired, but he wasn't about to let Hinata win. He was slowly running out of breath as the tiredness he felt was becoming too much. His brows twitched as Hinata made it there first, spinning on his heel to give Kageyama a victorious smirk, only to have his face twist in concern instead.

...Did he really look that bad?

Hinata jerked back slightly, his brown eyes full of concern but his posture full of wariness. “W-What's with you? Are you sick?”

“Shut up and let's get to practice.”

As Kageyama brushed past Hinata, he got a whiff of something that felt nostalgic. A smell he had encountered in a dream. It was a clean, sunny scent – it smelled like summer days of eating oranges and lounging around near a grassy field of flowers. Just the lackadaisical feel to it suddenly made his drowsiness really impact him and he staggered. Hinata floundered as Kageyama was suddenly leaning on him.

“Kyaah! Ka-Kageyama!?”

“Be quiet.”

The murmur sounded slightly slurred and that was all he heard out of Kageyama. Hinata looked around for help until he found Tanaka and Nishinoya approaching. Both of them looked surprised to see how Kageyama was leaning on Hinata and Hinata who was having a hard time standing with the added weight of the now sleeping Kageyama.

“Help me!”

“Is he asleep?” asked Nishinoya as they approached, they eyed around Hinata, trying to see Kageyama's face, which was hung over Hinata's shoulder.

“He's heavy!”

“Let him sleep.” 

All three looked over at Ennoshita, who was now walking over. Ennoshita looked at Hinata, giving him a soft look. “He must have not slept well last night, and if he hasn't gotten any sleep he probably won't be any good at practice. So just sit with him till he wakes up, okay?”

“What!? B-But...”

Hinata reached toward his departing upperclassmen and then glowered to the sleeping lump on his shoulder. He sighed heavily and dragged Kageyama over to the side of the gym and slowly lowered both of them to the floor. He stretched out his legs, glad to finally have a bit of Kageyama's weight off of him. He jumped slightly when Kageyama's posture suddenly changed and his head slid into his lap.

He blinked down and watched Kageyama sleep. A weird feeling began to stir in his stomach and chest at the sight of him sleeping... he had seen Kageyama sleep against him before – he was aware of the times on the bus that they often sleep next to each other. So seeing Kageyama asleep shouldn't be any different than normal, but for some reason it was affecting him differently. He stared down at Kageyama's sleeping face – noting the way his brow had a little line of wrinkles, even when asleep. He felt amusement bubble within him and he smiled.

Kageyama's eyes flickered open drowsily as he stared up at Hinata. Why was he on the floor? His sleep addled brain processed the fact Hinata was looking down at him, but it also processed the fact that the lap his head was resting on was warm and that sleep was more important than worrying about why he was in Hinata's lap. Instead he shut his eyes again, turning his head toward Hinata's stomach, and inhaled deeply. The light scent of oranges and daises infiltrated his senses and made him relax.

“H-Hey! We're going to miss practice completely if you keep sleeping!”

That woke him up. He sat up and blinked blearily eyes at Hinata. Hinata's expression was one he couldn't really figure out. It was a mixture of embarrassment and...? He wasn't sure. Hinata helped him up, giving Kageyama a weird stare.

“Did you not sleep last night?”

Kageyama's eyes narrowed. “What do you think?”

“I was just asking!” barked Hinata, his brows dipping. He pursed his lips. “Can you toss to me a bit, even though you are tired?”

The pouty expression did a funny thing to Kageyama. His heart flipped and his body tensed. He rolled his shoulders and without even giving Hinata another look, he began walking toward the gym doors.

“That goes without saying, dumbass!”

As he entered the gym, he forced himself to ignore the rapid beating of his heart. Once he calmed himself and grabbed a ball to practice with, he chanced a look. Hinata was behind him a couple of feet away – his hopeful expression laced with excitement and... hm... Kageyama wasn't sure. It was the same as before, the red faced look and those eyes that shone as if they were heating up... He cleared his throat, ready to practice some tosses with Hinata.

“Looks like Kageyama's nap refreshed him.” remarked Tanaka, who was wiping off sweat from the back of his neck. Ennoshita crossed his arms, his mouth twisting slightly. From where he stood, it didn't seem Kageyama was as refreshed as he could be and what's more – both 2nd years seemed to work together jerkily and sloppy.

“You notice it, don't you Ennoshita?”

“Coach Ukai...”

Ukai smiled and looked back at the 2nd year duo with narrowed eyes. “Hopefully whatever is bothering Kageyama, he'll get over it. But it is pretty pathetic how much his wavelength messes with Hinata's too. We need to make sure those two keep in shape, they are a pivotal point for Karasuno, after all.”

Ennoshita nodded. He knew as the recently appointed captain that with the new school year they had lost three very important team members. A hole had been formed in their team, but Ennoshita was positive that with his final year of school he could patch the hole that had been created. After all, Daichi had entrusted the team to him. He had to be strong and be a leader for the team!

\- - -

“Your receives sucked today!”

“Well your tosses sucked!”

Kageyama ground his teeth together, eyes narrowing as he increased his speed, longer legs easily leaving Hinata behind. The smaller boy hollered but easily caught up. Kageyama relinquished and slowed his pace again, his brow knitted and mind whirring. He couldn't argue against what Hinata said because it was true. He had been sloppy today. He could easily blame it on the lack of sleep, but the reason behind the lack of sleep? He wasn't sure what it was.

And more importantly, why had he slept so soundly on the bus and why had he fallen asleep so easily against Hinata?

He looked down at Hinata from the corner of his eyes, trying to put he puzzle pieces together. What was it about this dumbass that put him at ease? Was it just because he trusted Hinata so much and so easily? The two of them had been through a lot within a year and the trust Hinata had in him each time he received his tosses made him grow to trust Hinata more and more... so maybe it was a trust thing?

He jerked slightly when Hinata's arm brushed against his, making his heart leap.

“Ah, sorry!”

“Watch where you are walking, dumbass!”

Hinata's lips pursed. “I said I was sorry!”

The close proximity was messing with Kageyama's head, but more importantly – he could smell it. The same smell he had sensed in his dreams and the one he had caught when leaning against Hinata earlier. He breathed in deep, smelling the comforting scent. His body relaxed slightly.

He hadn't even noticed he had started to lean toward Hinata until he was against the other, making Hinata squeak.

Hinata was about to berate Kageyama for being a hypocrite when he noticed how those dark eyes were beginning to close and his head was nodding off to sleep.

“...Kageyama?”

Kageyama's head snapped up and he blinked down at Hinata, who had an arm around him now and was looking concerned. Kageyama seethed, pulling back quickly. Luckily his house was in sight, so he hurriedly walked toward it – leaving Hinata behind and confused.

Once again, Kageyama couldn't sleep well that night.

That pattern continued... he wouldn't sleep well at night, but if he was near Hinata, he found himself at peace, his body finding Hinata's scent comforting. After getting over it, it didn't bother him anymore... until now.

It was lunch period and he was using Hinata's lap as a pillow, sleeping soundly until he felt something move through his hair. A wave of pleasure he had never experienced before shot through him. The thing in his hair caressed his scalp, carding through his locks softly – reverently; making its way down to his nape where it rubbed gently before pulling away only to repeat the motions.

His heart pounded hard against his chest and sleep left him. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to calm his breathing. The feeling of fingers rubbing his scalp felt so good. Too good actually.

For the first time since they started this ritual of letting him nap on Hinata's lap, he felt a stirring that could only mean one thing.

Hinata squawked as Kageyama suddenly sat up, hunching over slightly. Kageyama began fixing his hair slightly. 

“S-Sorry! My hands moved on their own and I...”

A silence surrounded them. Kageyama could hear the beating of his own heart as he kept his chest forward, protecting his problem from sight. He swallowed and calmed his vocal cords before speaking.

“It's all right. It didn't bother me.”

Hinata looked at him skeptically. Kageyama scowled before admitting to the obvious.

“It felt good.”

Hinata blinked at those three words and his cheeks grew warm. The way Kageyama said it had an odd effect on him... his heart hammered and he nodded in response. The two of them sat there for a moment before Kageyama shuffled, causing Hinata to look at him. Hinata fiddled with his hands for a moment before swallowing his nerves.

“Um, do you think you could sleep tonight?”

An exasperated sigh left Kageyama's nose. “I rarely get good sleep these nights.”

“I...”

“Mm?”

“I could... sleep with you... if you want me to?”

Kageyama's eyes widened and the silence ticked by, causing both boys to blush and Hinata quickly righted himself. “N-Not like that!!”

“I-I know that dumbass!! But it's not like I need you to do that... um, I'm satisfied with napping during lunch period...”

“But that isn't enough sleep! Please... your tosses mean everything to me; I'll do anything to make them their best.”

Kageyama's heart skipped a beat and he only nodded, agreeing to sleep with Hinata tonight.

\- - -

“Mom, I'm just spending a night.”

Hinata's mother was tickled that her son was going to spend the night with a friend. Which caused Hinata to flush in embarrassment. He hadn't done this in a long time, aside from training camps, because... he was a high school boy! What high school boy slept over with a friend just because? He grumbled as he grabbed his duffel and headed out the door, saying good bye to Natsu, who had wanted to come too – but Hinata was sure he didn't want Natsu to see him sleeping with Kageyama...

His body flushed at the indecent thought that passed through his mind. Not that anything indecent would happen! He waved his hands around to clear his clouded thoughts and hurriedly rushed towards where Kageyama lived. The moment he got there, his heart was running a mile a minute. He swallowed it back down to his chest and rang the doorbell, holding his breath.

Kageyama answered, already freshly showered and dressed in comfortable clothing – Hinata guessed it was pajamas.

“My parents are out tonight, so it's just us. Do you want some tea? Have you ate?”

The nervous tone in Kageyama's voice actually put Hinata at ease a little bit.... Kageyama was just as nervous as he was. Hinata smiled nervously in response. “Um, already ate... water will be okay? Can I take a bath here?”

Kageyama nodded, taking a bottle of water out of the fridge first – handing it to Hinata before showing him to his room. Hinata felt himself go rigid as he stepped inside. He had been here before, but not like this. He had sat on that floor and studied... played video games. But he wouldn't be on the floor.

He'd be on the bed.

In the bed...

“Um..”

He jumped, glancing at Kageyama nervously. Kageyama's red cheeks only made him more aware of his own hot cheeks.

“I'll go change the bathwater, so you can have some fresh water...”

“I-I can use the same.”

“...that's okay for you?”

“Wh-Why let it go to waste?”

They both fidgeted and Kageyama motioned for Hinata to follow him. He showed him to the bathroom and then turned toward him. “Do... do you need to borrow pajamas?”

Hinata felt his heart leap. He felt a temptation to say yes, but he shook his head, lifting his duffel. Kageyama nodded and left the bathroom.

Kageyama went back to his room and fell against the bed, his heart hammering with a nervous feeling that made his body feel like it was tingling. He draped his arm over his eyes and breathed in deeply. He needed to calm down. Nothing was going to happen... that wasn't what this was about. But as he heard the shower head he couldn't help but groan, his nerves making his body feel tight.

Hinata finished bathing and came back into Kageyama's room hesitantly. “Um, do you want me to drain the tub?”

“I'll do it.”

Hinata opened his mouth to protest but Kageyama was already out the door. Hinata swallowed nervously, his carded his fingers through his blow-dried hair and shuddered out a sigh. He looked at the bed, staring at it.

“Hey.”

Hinata jumped as he felt heat so close to his back. He looked back at Kageyama, who was looking down at him with his usual scrunched up face. The wrinkles on his nose twitching as he spoke.

“You don't have to sleep with me.”

“Huh?”

“M-Maybe just your presence in the room will help?”

Hinata frowned, somehow knowing it wouldn't be enough. He shook his head. “No, I'm sleeping with you!”

“What!? I told you don't have to dumbass, so listen to me!”

“And I'm telling you I'm going to!”

Kageyama scowled and was about to yell at him again when Hinata launched himself into Kageyama's bed. Kageyama swallowed his tongue as Hinata looked at him shyly, the comforter pulled close to his eyes.

“You coming in?”

Kageyama staggered before walking over to his bed. He felt himself go rigid as he stood at the side, looking down to see Hinata in it... he took in a deep breath that had been meant to calm him down but didn't do anything but amp him up. He released it and slowly got into the bed.

The bed soothed his muscles as he laid down. He looked over at Hinata, his body thrumming. How was this supposed to help him sleep? How would this help anything? He watched Hinata chew at his lower lip, which only made his heart beat faster. Hinata shuffled and was moving closer.

“What are you doing?”

“Well, you seemed to sleep better if we were in physical contact so...”

Kageyama took in a sharp breath as Hinata pressed gently against his side. Kageyama was about to tell him to back off when he noticed it. The smell of the oranges and daises was there but now it was laced with something else... his own shampoo. He trembled as he risked it, turning on his side to face Hinata.

Their eyes searched each other before smaller hands found their home at Kageyama's shoulders. Kageyama felt his own arms lock around Hinata's middle. He lowered his head against Hinata's shoulder – hearing and feeling the smaller boy gasp against him, but the the scent of Hinata made Kageyama relax, he breathed in deep, unaware of the fact he was pressing his nose against the hollow of Hinata's neck.

Hinata trembled at the sensation, his fingers rubbing Kageyama's shoulders, riding up them to rub at the nape of his neck. Hinata wondered briefly what it would feel like if Kageyama would open his mouth right now, breath hotly against his neck and maybe even lick him... but even as he thought that was going to happen, he felt Kageyama's breathing even out and he knew his setter was asleep.

He smiled and laughed gently, continuing to pet Kageyama's head until he found himself falling asleep as well.... comforted by the scent of Kageyama.

\- - -

The sound of birds chirping woke him. His body felt heavy but comfortable... and he didn't want to move. He breathed in deeply, moaning at the scent of citrus. It smelled so good. He nuzzled against the source, feeling the warmth and shuddered when the source nuzzled back.

Kageyama opened his eyes slowly at that – seeing Hinata's sleeping face close to his. He blinked, quickly remembering what had happened last night. He had slept completely through the night last night... all because Hinata was with him. Something in the back of his mind said that wasn't right and it was a sign of something dangerous, but Kageyama pushed those thoughts aside as he studied Hinata's face.

It wasn't until he shifted his body slightly that he realized their position. His entire body grew hot as he felt something pressed against his groin and how Hinata's thigh was tossed over his hip while his opposite leg resisted in between his legs. Kageyama felt himself tremble and it was then he realized his hand was placed against Hinata's thigh, fingers dangerously close to his bottom – practically riding up his boxers.

Time froze around him as he forgot how to breath.

The longer he looked down at Hinata the more he felt his blood rush... in a direction he surely did not want it going, but he couldn't stop it. He kept completely still, trying to calm himself before anything happened or worse – Hinata woke up.

“Mmn... Kageyama?”

Damn it! Why couldn't the dumbass just kept sleeping? He swallowed and watched as Hinata looked up sleepily, their eyes meeting as sleep slowly faded from those brown eyes. Realization of their proximity made Hinata blush and begin to shuffle... but he stopped immediately when he felt how they were positioned and how his shuffle only made them rub together.

They both went so red that their faces could have produced steam. It was awkward as they moved to try to untangle themselves. Kageyama bit his lip as their hips bumped together, making his groin pulse harder... he cursed mentally as Hinata shyly looked away, his eyes heavy lidded as he experimentally rolled his hips again. Their position caused Hinata's groin to push against the base of Kageyama's growing problem.

“E-Enough!”

He pulled away quickly, his body thrumming and his groin hard. He swallowed and looked at Hinata, who was looking at him with pursed lips. Kageyama trembled as Hinata reached for him, leaning in closer to Kageyama. He whispered to him, making Kageyama's mind go blank and his body to freeze.

It had been two simple words, but it was a permission and a plea all in one. He looked down at someone he had once considered a nuisance, someone he never imagined would become so important to him... someone who he couldn't picture himself without now. And maybe that's why it had evolved into needing him as he slept too... and now? Hinata's whispered words made sense.

_Not enough._

It wasn't enough, he wanted more. 

Those two whispered words echoed through his mind as he slowly lowered his head, capturing Hinata in a kiss and pulling his leg back over his hips, rolling his hips into Hinata's groin.

Not enough; never enough.

He would never get enough of Hinata. 

But he would continue to try endlessly.


End file.
